My dirty little secret revealed
by NeonJay
Summary: Romano has a dirty little secret, and he's going to finally reveal it to everyone at the world conference, but wait what's Gilbert got to do with this? PruMano and slight mentions of FrUk.


_**My dirty little secret Revealed **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia ~

**Pairing:** Prussia & Romano [slight mentions of FrUk]

**Warnings:** Well basically pure crack ~ (I really had no idea where I was going with this one-shot, but oh well)

**Summary:** Romano has a dirty little secret, and he's going to finally reveal it to everyone at the world conference, but wait what's Gilbert got to do with this?

**Enjoy ~**

Romano was currently sitting at one of the many chairs inside the conference room; he was patiently waiting for a certain person to arrive. He was anxious, he was a nervous wreck and he felt as if he was being pressured by an unknown being, yes he was that nervous. He was going to reveal something today during the conference, he and his partner agreed that they would tell everyone.

Prussia and himself have been in a relationship for the past six years , how they managed to keep it a secret that long was a mystery to the both of them . How they even managed to be in a relationship in the first place was a completely odd story.

_**(Flash Back)**_

They both hated each other, well Romano hated Gilbert, and Gilbert loved to annoy the Feisty Italian for all he was worth, and he always succeeded in making the Italian want to beat him down with his bare hands. So one morning as Romano woke up to an annoying voice downstairs, he decided to check it out as he reached the kitchen he wished that he never woke up at all, there in nothing but a kinky hat, was Gilbert on top of his kitchen counter, Romano swore he felt his heart race and his face went redder than a tomato.

Romano gulped nervously unable to move or say anything to the Prussian. He saw Gilbert smirk widely and he jumped off the counter walking straight towards him. Romano backed away as much as he could but luck wasn't on his side today and he felt the wall against his back. Gilbert grabbed his chin and tilted it up slightly so Romano could look at him directly in the eyes, the Prussian was still smirking, but his eyes softened slightly and he caressed Romano's cheek.

Romano had no clue as to what the hell was happening, all he knew was that there was sexy Prussian in front of him, wearing only a soldiers hat-'wait what? Since when do I think that Gilberts sexy? What hell is wrong with him?' he thought. Romano slightly groaned at the thought of being under Gilbert, him being dominated completely, he bit his lip and realized that he was spacing out and that Gilbert's smirk was wider than before.

"So Romano, like what you see?" Gilbert asked, while he himself was checking Romano out shamelessly.

Romano went red again and he slowly nodded 'yes' to Gilbert's question. Romano decided to finally speak. "What the hell are you doing in my fucking house, fucking naked, and how the fuck did you get in here anyway!" Romano yelled out, trying to keep his regular façade, and was somewhat failing at it.

"Well you see, Feli~ let me in, and I wanted to cook for you but I spilled everything on myself, so I thought of a better plan, today I'm your awesome treat." Gilbert purred out and he felt Romano shudder against him.

Gilbert smirked again, and he grabbed Romano and dragged him upstairs.

_**(End of Flashback) **_

Romano snapped out of his daze when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and noticed that it was Gilbert, he blushed slightly when he realized that the meeting was about to begin. Gilbert sent him a reassuring smile and grinned like an idiot.

Romano shook his head and took a deep, but shuddery breath. He raised his hand and Germany noticed it right away, he looked a bit surprised.

"Is there something you'd like to say Romano?" Germany asked.

Romano gulped but nodded anyway, he stood up and cleared his throat, and looked at Gilbert shyly. He focused back onto the subject at hand.

"Yes, there is something I would like to say…" Romano said slowly, as he looked at everyone giving him there attention.

"I would like to tell you all that… Gilbert and I, have been in a relationship for the past six years…" Romano said shyly, face going red. He heard a few gasps and a couple of 'NO FUCKING WAY DUDE'.

Then everyone turned to Prussia, he was smirking and had a proud look on his face, he then stood up and cleared his throat.

"JA, me and my Liebe, have been together this whole time, and you're lucky that I didn't beat the hell out of you for flirting with my Roma" Gilbert said, looking directly at France, who did his 'honhonhon' not really caring about what Prussia was saying.

Gilbert noticed that France wasn't listening to him and he rolled his eyes, he noticed the other countries looking at him rather weird, and he raised an eyebrow in question. Someone finally broke the silence and apparently that someone was America. Gilbert sighed.

"SO DUDE HOW DID YOU MANAGED TO GET WITH LITTLE ROMANO~?" America yelled out, everyone else covered their ears and cringed from the loud annoying voice, but the others nodded their head in agreement to America's question, it was obvious that they were curious as to how it happened, Gilbert looked at Romano and met his gaze, Romano nodded 'yes' it was okay to tell them.

Romano's face was blazing tomato red, as Gilbert cleared his throat again to gain everyone's attention, he himself was slightly pink.

When Gilbert gathered all of their attention he began to explain;

"Well you see, at first Romano hated me, basically because I would always annoy him and go to his house uninvited. But I really don't know how it happened but we got close, we always hung out, I would also stay over at his place, and in between somewhere in our bonding we fell in love… And then one morning I went over to his place and decided to cook him breakfast, well it didn't turn out the way I expected, I spilled the food everywhere and including on myself." Gilbert said.

Romano and the rest of the countries either shook their heads or face palmed at his stupidity, but there were some chuckles from different parts of the conference room. Romano looked at Gilbert and noticed he was pinker than before and he smiled slightly.

"Hey! The awesome Prussia isn't finished talking!" Gilbert said loudly.

"Go ahead Bruder you can resume speaking" Germany said in a soft but strict tone. Gilbert nodded and resumed explaining.

"As I was saying, after that little accident I had to strip out of my clothes completely, and I had a brilliant idea. My idea was to stay naked and wait for Romano to come to the kitchen, so I made loud 'annoying sounds' to get him down faster, well it worked that far so when he came into the kitchen his face turned as red as a tomato and he was biting his lip trying to look away." Gilbert spoke with a teasing tone, looking directly at Romano only to see that his face was really red.

Romano noticed that all of the countries were staring directly at him, smirking at him and some were trying not to snicker. So Romano looked at his lap, face permanently red.

"The awesome me wasn't finished with the story! Anyway, he noticed that I was only wearing my military hat and nothing else; he started to walk back when I started walking towards him, he didn't get far because he backed into the wall, so I had him partially trapped. I noticed that he was spaced out, and wasn't really aware of how close I was to him until he finally snapped out of his daydream. We all know that he was staring at my awesome sexy body." Gilbert boasted.

The whole world rolled their eyes at his last comment. All except France, who just had a perverted grin on his face staring at Gilberts body like a piece of meat. Romano noticed France's lecherous grin while staring at Gilbert and he instantly got jealous, he stood up slammed his hands on the table and looked directly at France with a deadly glare.

"Hey Frenchie , either you stop looking at my boyfriend like a piece of fucking meat, or I will personally Fuck you up, and it's not a threat, it's a Fucking promise." Romano yelled at France. Everyone in the room looked at France and then to Romano who was obviously jealous.

"And what if I don't want to, little Roma~honhonhon" France shot back at Romano.

"ENGLAND! IF YOU DON'T COME AND GET YOUR LITTLE FUCK TOY, I SWEAR HE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FUCK YOU EVER AGAIN!" Romano screamed obviously pissed off.

England went red and glared at Romano. "You bloody git; I have no idea what you are talking about!" England yelled back.

"YO! BRITIAN, DUDE WE ALL KNOW YOU AND FROG FACE FUCK, NO NEED TO HIDE IT!" America yelled happily.

Now it was everyone's turn to stare at England and France, England had stood up and walked towards France, when he reached him he started strangling and shaking France. Everyone looked as it were a surprise that England was trying to kill France, he does that on a daily basis.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP, AND LET THE AWESOME ME FINISH THE DAMN FUCKING AWESOME STORY!" Gilbert screamed obviously annoyed. Everyone had shut up and looked at him wide eyed, Prussia has never lost his cool like that, so it was a big shocker to them.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, when I had him cornered against the wall I told him that I accidently ruined his breakfast, and then I leaned in and whispered into his ear and said that "I was his breakfast", so then I grabbed him and dragged him up to his room, where we later did very, very, naughty things" Gilbert said, and concluded the story.

Romano was dying of embarrassment, his face was blazing red, and his heart beat accelerated. Gilbert winked at Romano and then sat down across from him.

"So, Romano won't be one with Russia, Da?" Russia said, with a fake smile.

"NO!""HELL NO!"

**THE END **

**Thank you for reading ^_^**

**Please Read and Review~**


End file.
